Les quatre doigts de la main
by Frudule
Summary: Salazar et Godric saouls, une blague stupide, et on se retrouve avec un discours d'inauguration de Poudlard plutôt original ! Humour et puis fondateurs à découvrir !


Titre: Les quatre doigts de la main  
Rating : G  
Pairing : les fondateurs  
Genre : humour  
Nombre de mots : 2176

* * *

Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor fêtaient toujours leurs victoires dans la plus grande joie mais aussi avec une implication morale tout à fait éloquente. 

En tant que chevaliers au service de la noble Oligarchie d'Angleterre, ils se devaient de montrer l'exemple. Alors, même dans ces instants-là de réjouissances bien méritées, leurs attitudes étaient menées non pas par la simple liesse d'une débauche festive alcoolisée, mais par des pensées et des actes dignes, consciencieusement élaborés pour honorer leur chère patrie.

C'est ainsi que, lorsqu'ils buvaient litron sur litron jusqu'à en tomber par terre, ce n'était évidemment pas pour leurs propres plaisirs ! En fait, par cet exemple de dépense spectaculaire en tonneaux, ils encourageaient seulement les autres clients à la consommation afin de relancer l'économie de marché de la bièreaubeurre !

En outre, si quelque fois le seigneur au blason du lion, le grand et fort et très blond Godric Gryffondor se laissait aller à quelques gigues endiablées debout sur les tables, il ne fallait pas y voir là la fantaisie de quelque poivrot joyeusement imbibé. Ces danses déchaînées, c'était simplement une célébration des coutumes artistiques de la belle Albion ! Elles n'étaient pas que purs divertissements, elles servaient à renforcer, chez les gens de la terre qui fréquentaient habituellement les tavernes, le pur sentiment patriotique !

Et enfin, que l'on ne vienne pas accuser le pâle et mystérieux Salazar Serpentard de mauvaise humeur déplacée, s'il se mettait à frapper un ou deux paysans qui l'auraient surnommé affectueusement « P'tit gars » ou bien « Sally ». Non, s'il leur explosait littéralement les dents contre le comptoir, tentaient de les étouffer avec un os de poulet ou bien les rouait de coups avec un tabouret, ce n'était vraiment pas là la marque d'une irritation quelconque. Et si la bagarre se généralisait dans tout le pub et que les deux chevaliers se mettaient à utiliser poings et pieds, baguettes et épées pour mettre tout le monde d'accord avec eux, il ne fallait pas croire au moindre amusement de leurs parts à provoquer un foutoir sans nom. En vérité, ils donnaient juste gratuitement des cours de combats à ces braves gens ! Eux, dont la renommé s'étendaient de plus en plus, ils avaient vraiment gardé le cœur sur la main ! Ils offraient sans complexe un peu de leurs savoirs guerriers à ces pauvres gueux ! Alors que, vu de l'extérieur, on n'eut pu confondre ces actes désintéressés avec de la simple et jouissive barbarie !

Non, Merlin ! Ils étaient généreux et droits, ces deux hommes-là !

Et tellement, tellement doués pour se trouver des excuses !

Mais à cet instant précis, leurs belles actions chevaleresques d'éducation du bas peuple ne pardonnaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Ils étaient complètement ivres, assis autour d'une table surchargée de diverses boissons, dans un minable troquet perdu au cœur de la campagne. Et il n'y avait personnes d'autre qu'eux. Même le patron du bar était parti, les faisant payer à l'avance de quoi rembourser une quantité d'alcool qui tuerait même un dragon ventripotent. Bref, ils s'enivraient pour le simple bonheur de le faire.

Godric était tout de même assez triste qu'il n'y ait nul autre être qu'eux dans le bistrot, il n'avait personne à qui raconter ses superbes et fantastiques exploits héroïques de la semaine. Et encore moins de jeunes filles à qui lancer des sourires ravageurs.

Salazar était assez désolé aussi, il n'y avait que son camarade à mépriser de toute sa hauteur aristocratique. Pourtant il aurait bien aimé sentir un pauvre hère se ratatiner devant sa personne sous ses regards noirs et dédaigneux. Le puissant sentiment de supériorité qui résultait de ce petit jeu mental le mettait toujours d'excellente humeur. Cela lui rappelait quel futur maître du monde impitoyable il allait être.

Mais bon, malgré la manque flagrant de public, ils étaient tout de même satisfaits de leurs positions. Ils avaient à boire et ils étaient ensemble. Et ils avaient gagné contre leur ennemi.

« Rhaa, il était dégoûtant ce type ! T'as vu quand il nous a fait sa malédiction en tendant la main ! » Godric se mit à imiter son ancien adversaire, le bras crispé et la voix chevrotante « Je vous maudis Eskalaretrucbidulepffout ! »

Salazar renifla en reposant son verre.

« Belle imitation de la formule, oui…  
- Mais moi j'arrivais plus à regarder autre chose que sa main ! C'était rose et tout bouffi, on aurait dit le rôti que fait ma mère pour chaque anniversaire ! Un truc affreux ! »

Ils eurent tous deux un frisson d'émoi en pensant aux talents gastronomiques de madame Gryffondor. Se raccrochant à leurs coupelles, ils burent silencieusement une autre gorgée pour faire passer le douloureux souvenir du repas lors de leur précédente visite au manoir de famille.

« En plus, le vieux, il lui manquait deux doigts, c'était pas terrible pour faire convaincant ! »

Une nouvelle imitation pathétique prit forme à ces quelques mots et Godric regarda sa nouvelle main contrite avec un effroi amusé. Le mage eut alors un air de réflexion et se cala dans son siège. Il dit dans le plus grand sérieux.

« Godric, tu ne devrais pas te moquer des gens à qui il manque un ou plusieurs doigts. »

Ce dernier fit les yeux ronds, incrédule devant cette dernière phrase. Il scruta son camarade. Si cette vipère de première catégorie se mettait à lui faire une leçon de respect, lui qui était le premier à ridiculiser les autres de manière bien méchante et sadique dès que c'était possible, alors c'est que le jeune garçon ne devait pas être loin du coma éthylique.

« Tu vas arrêter de boire, toi… T'es pas dans ton état normal…  
- Tu ne comprends pas »

Salazar se fit mystérieux derrière la terre cuite de son gobelet. Après une longue rasade, il dit avec une voix peinée :

« Si je ne veux pas que l'on se gausse des gens ayant ce handicap, c'est que moi-même…  
- Toi-même quoi ?  
- Et bien… Je n'ai que quatre doigts… »

Le blond poussa une interjection étonnée fort peu discrète. Il attrapa violemment la main droite de son compagnon de chevalerie, détailla toutes les phalanges puis captura la gauche et fit de même.

« Dis-moi Salazar, tu parles de tes doigts de pieds alors ? Ouah, montre, j'ai jamais vu qu'il t'en manquait !  
- Non, non, je parlais bien des mains… »

Il détourna le visage comme dévoré par la honte et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec angoisse.

Godric leva un sourcil bien haut et se remit à boire.

« Bon sang, t'es complètement bourré !  
- Mais enfin tu ne le vois pas ! » Le brun cria avec colère « J'ai quatre doigts ! »

Il tendit la main, montrant sa paume à son camarade et énuméra à partir du pouce, comptant à toute vitesse en repliant au fur et à mesure les phalanges :

« Le premier, le second, le deuxième, le troisième, le quatrième ! »

Il désigna son auriculaire et dit, rageur :

« Quatrième ! Quatre ! Tu vois bien qu'il m'en manque un ! »

Salazar était vraiment un bon comédien. Mais là, il ne résista pas à l'envie de rire en regardant la mine éberluée du blond qui fixait le poing toujours levé.

C'était rare que le mage fasse des plaisanteries aussi légères. A croire qu'avoir pour seule compagnie son compère et de l'alcool à foison lui réussissait.

Godric finit par recompter lui-même les doigts de Salazar et dit, tout penaud :

« Meuh non, t'en as cinq… »

Une nouvelle démonstration de comptage plus tard, le grand chevalier n'était pas plus éclairé.

« Le premier, le second, le deuxième, le troisième, le quatrième… »

La troisième fois, le fourchelangue était allé aussi lentement que possible, espérant le faire réagir en accentuant les mots clés mais l'autre se grattait toujours la tempe.

Dépité, il se resservit et avala tout le liquide ambré de sa coupelle d'un coup. Mais Godric faisait toujours la moue.

« Le premier, le second, le deuxième, le troisième, le quatrième ! Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant ! »

Le blond secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Salazar souffla.

« Autant pour moi Godric ! J'aurais dû te montrer cela quand tu étais à jeun ! Remarque même sans l'effet de la boisson, je doute que ton cerveau de troll soit capable de saisir cet humour pourtant grossier ! »

Le sorcier se releva de son siège, déjà rouge de colère sous cette injure qui se répétait trop souvent dans la bouche de son camarade. Il brandit son bras et menaça :

« Non mais tu vas te la fermer avec tes insultes ! Ou je t'en imprime quatre ! »

Il avait montré ses propres « quatre doigts » pour confirmation et Salazar regarda la main. Sa bouche trembla et, sans plus pouvoir se retenir, il partit dans un fou rire total.

« Ahahaha ! Mais quel idiot ! Ahahaha ! Tellement stupide ! Ahaha ! »

Godric se rassit et se courba sur son verre, maugréant entre ses dents avec un air mauvais.

« Franchement, des fois, tu m'énerves… J'aimerais mieux avoir quelqu'un de gentil à qui parler… Ca me changerait de cet espèce de monstre sans-cœur qui sait que dire des méchancetés et puis qui aime que ses serpents que t'es… »

Le concerné finit par se calmer, but un peu en faisant plein de mousse car il hoquetait encore puis dévisagea le râleur avec ironie.

« Alors tu élabores des plans pour me remplacer ? Tu en as assez de moi et désires t'engager avec un nouveau compagnon de chevalerie ? »

Gryffondor aurait été tenté de répondre oui, juste pour le narguer… Mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'aimait pas ce sujet là, ils étaient trop souvent en désaccord pour se risquer à envenimer la situation. Il bougonna plutôt, toujours mécontent :

« Non… On est chevalier ensemble, je te rappelle… Mais je voudrais bien quelqu'un d'autre pour venir avec nous… Quelqu'un qui soit sympa et qui soit plus loyal que toi, monsieur-je-me-sauve-d-abord-et-les-autres-on-verra ! »

Salazar lui accorda un regard glacial comme à chaque fois que la question du courage revenait sur le tapis. Il estimait tout à fait normal de se protéger en premier lieu mais Godric était du genre à foncer tête baissée dans tous les dangers… Alors forcément, il passait pour un lâche et cela l'énervait. Le blond lui sourit tristement en voyant qu'il devenait grave et rajouta pour se rattraper :

« Mais de toute façon, on trouvera jamais quelqu'un d'assez gentil pour te supporter, toi et tes remarques perpétuelles ! Alors on restera tous les deux et puis ça marche très bien comme ça ! »

Lord Serpentard ne se dérida pas à cette phrase et dit avec morgue :

« Tant que nous sommes à parler des souhaits pour le futur, si nous pouvions nous lier avec un autre chevalier qui serait un tant soit peu intelligent… Ne le prends pas mal mais le niveau de tes conversations est un peu bas… »

Le blond, plus que contrarié, plissa les yeux. En désespoir de cause, pas vraiment décidé à lâcher sa coupe pour lui filer une correction, il lui tira la langue. L'autre, satisfait que sa phrase l'ait touché, continua distraitement sa phrase :

« Enfin, il est évident que nous ne trouverons jamais personne qui soit à la fois intelligent et assez patient pour te supporter, toi et tes gamineries… Alors on restera tous les deux… »

Il murmura vite fait la suite avant de plonger dans sa bière, conscient qu'il en disait plus qu'il ne le voulait.

« Et puis cela marche très bien comme ça. »

Godric sourit malgré les piques, heureux. Il était si rare que son compagnon dise des choses positives sur leur association. C'était un garçon très prolixe sur ce qu'il détestait mais vraiment silencieux sur les choses qui lui tenait à cœur. Il ébouriffa les cheveux noirs pour lui apprendre à être aussi bizarre, ce qui provoqua moult protestations. Il se déplaça ensuite autour de la table en sautillant sur sa chaise pour se retrouver à côté de l'autre.

« Alors, tu m'expliques le coup de la main ? »

Le jeune garçon accepta et s'égaya face à l'enthousiasme sans limite de son partenaire pour cette petite blague.

A chaque occasion depuis, le blond n'hésitait pas à ressortir cette fameuse plaisanterie et à rire encore plus fort que la personne à qui il la racontait. Salazar le laissait faire sans se moquer, l'observant toujours avec ce même masque d'indifférence qu'il conservait à tout moment.

Cette façade qui s'effrita pourtant en un rire phénoménal bien des années après, le jour de l'inauguration de leur école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Quand Godric Gryffondor crut bon de signaler dans son discours que, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et lui-même, étaient liés « comme les quatre doigts de la main ».

* * *

Note de l'auteur : ah mes fondateurs chéris 

Salazar et Godric beurrés, et une blague stupide que mon frère m'avait faite quand j'avais huit ans... désolée je devais expier ce traumatisme douloureux! XD

Merci pour la lecture!


End file.
